A State of Emergency
by AmazingTomatoes
Summary: America is in the middle of a world meeting when he get a call from his states and has to help. The countries find out about the states and chaos ensues. (this is my first story please be nice but critique is welcome) rating may change *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

It was just another world meeting. France was annoying Britain, Spain was practically

smothering Romano in a hug and Germany was yelling at everyone to shut up so the next

person could speak. That next person was unfortunately America who was preparing to launch

into a long speech about how to fix the worlds problems with superheroes. America could be

serious if he needed to but he chose not to and every country knew when America got serious

shit's hitting the fan. Germany managed to get everyone quite just in time for America to start

yelling (cue angry anime twitching Germany) "Hey Guys so to start I think it would be mega

faster if we just made a giant Robot superhero to protect the world I could do it all because I'm

The Hero and heroes can do anything but I'm going to give you guys something do to do too

because even heroes have sidekicks . Japan can help me make the plans cause he builds giant

robots already." Japan raises his hand to say something but America steamrolls on " I know this

for certain cause they are on TV and you can always trust everything on TV. Ok maybe not if it's

one of those movies thats totally unrealistic and has stuff like." At that moment a phone

mercifully decided to ring ripping the "hero" out of his rant. America pulled out his phone staring

at it with a mix of confusion and terror an expression that a certain British nation mistook as

embarrassment. "America you bloody git your supposed to have your phone off during world

meetings". America ignored him and walked out his phone had been off and there was only one

number that could reach him when it was. As soon as he was out of the room he answered the

phone his happy go luck persona gone, "I'm here what happened". Back inside the room the

confusion was notable. "He ignored me" Britain complained. "oui e had not even a hero

remark" agreed france. " Ve~ Germany is it time for a break if it's lunch time can I have pasta I

really want some pasta." "Nine Italy it is not time for un break". "ou rude to leave while e was

presenting did you teach im no manners Britain?" " of course I did frog". This went on for about

two minutes before America suddenly burst back into the room. The look on his face was one

that said the first person to say anything gets nuked. It was so chilling even Russia fought the

urge to shrink away. America said nothing he stayed just long enough to grab his stuff then left.


	2. The phone call

~ _Two minutes earlier_~

" I'm here what happened?"

"Dadi'msosorryiknowiwassupposedtowatchthemandiwasbuttheirgone!" It was Virginia she's

normally one of the more level headed state do this had to be bad. "Calm down" America

ordered "I can't understand you if you talk fast and if I don't know I can't help". He heard her

take a deep breath then she started again, " I was watching the younger states like you said and

we all got board sitting around the house so we went to the park" "Don't tell me a story tell me

what's wrong"America demanded slightly agitated. Another deep breath " I lost Hawaii and

Alaska"she sped up to avoid being interrupted, " and we did look for them all over the rest of us

split up into groups to look for them and it's not like they just got lost at home we realized they

were gone after we got back from hiking so they could be almost anywhere" "did you check the

trail?"America asked then, "where else did you go?" Virginia thought for a moment before

listing "We went to the aquarium, the zoo, the air and space museum, the park but only for ten

minutes and we still had them there and we went hiking but not in that order we've already

looked in those places though and people are still searching there. Dad we can't do anymore on

our level we need your help." America was already planing to leave once he heard Alaska and

Hawaii were missing he just needed the details. "I'm on my way just let me get my stuff"

America marched back into the room he didn't worry about appearances his kids needed him

he got only what he needed to and left.


	3. Let's follow America

After Americas sudden exit the meeting sat stunned. " ~Ve Germany America was scary."it was

Italy who finally Broke the silence. "He did seem very serious" Spain agreed. "I've never seen

the blood git like that I wonder what's happened" muttered Britain. Russia

spoke up freaking the others out "We could follow Amerika and find out Da". " ja for once I

agree vith Russia" said Germany. Russia smiled his signature creepy smile he didn't really care

about America but if he could find out what scared the other super power like that then maybe

he could use it as a weapon. "So we are all in agreement?" asked Germany. Nods from the

remaining countries except Russia those being Spain, France, England, and Italy. "Ok we will

follow America and find out vats going on because if he's getting serious then the rest of us

could be in danger." " I to will follow Amerika" said Russia. They all got up and left to follow

America they got all the way to the parking lot before they realized they had no idea where he

went. "I might have a way to find him"said Britain to everyone's surprise, " when he was

younger he would run away and get lost so I had a tracking chip implanted I can use a GPS to

find him anywhere" he paused, " the only problem is I lost the GPS connected to the chip".

Britain finally caught the questioning looks the others were giving him. " What?" He asked. "You

'av a tracking chip in America."answered France. " Yes because he was always getting lost is

that so strange"Britain defended. "Si amigo it is those were meant for pets not children." Spain

said now concerned for Britain's mental state, but he had an even more pressing question.

" Amigo does America know about the chip?". Britain's answer was immediate "of course not

he might have hurt himself trying to remove it anyway it doesn't matter now we can find him so

let's go actually I'll go find the GPS you wait here" " I'll be back within the hour" he called over

his shoulder. Eventually the waiting countries got tired of standing around and decided to think

of places America could have gone Italy thought he might have gone to buy a burger, France

and Spain seemed to think he had a secret correspondence, Germany though he was doing

secret military training and Russia didn't have any idea but he hoped it had something to do

with a new secret weapon or an American weakness. When Britain finally returned it well over

two hours later. He showed them the GPS it looked kind of like a phone mixed with a graphing

calculator. It had a small map of the area on the screen with arrows at the edges pointing in the

four cardinal directions a button on the control let you move in a direction to see more of the

map. There was a red blinking dot by the arrow pointing west. " we just follow the dot, that's

America," Britain explained, "he just got back to his country now so to start let's head there."

The countries decided that the GPS was the quickest way to find America so the followed

Britain despite their annoyance with him.


	4. Spying and meetings

The countries were wandering around trying to follow the America dot Russia was the only one

who seemed to know where he was going (odd….)but of course no one noticed and he wasn't

volunteering the information. When they arrived at the dot's / Americas destination they were

in front of a gate to a giant mansion. " Americas house? What's he doing here?" Britain

questioned. " let's find out" France said opening the gate. Russia was getting a bad feeling

about this but he still looked like normal Russia as in super creepy. The group slowly sneaked

across the huge lawn toward a window that had been left open. Inside said room with open

window America was having an emergency update meeting with the states. "Progress and

current operations", he demanded once they were in the room. "We've got each of the original

thirteen leading a search party and two at all of today's travel destinations except the park only

Owen's there" said Virginia. "Good" replied America, "how long have they been gone". Virginia

turned to the boy sitting next to her he looked like America(no du) but with shorter hair and

bright green eyes. "Vern?" she asked simply. Vern stood, " we got back from hiking at

approximately 1:30 it's now" he looks at his watch, " 6:23 so they've been missing about 4

hours 53 minutes." By this time the countries were gathered under the window trying to listen

in on the conversation. "Sounds like someone's missing maybe it's a terrorist that would explain

everything that's happened so far." Said Britain. "Not ze fact that 'e is 'aving ze meeting at iz

'ouse." France retorted. "Shhhhhhh!" Hissed Germany "do you vant us to get caught". " this is

the part I'm have having trouble with", America said, " how do you lose them of all people ,Lily

might wander but she's one and Anatoliy's four but he's to shy to go any where and is super

Klingy so there has to be something about this that your not telling me so I'll ask you again what

happened to them". Under the window Russia turned white(whiter if that's possible) the other

countries finally take note of Russia's strange behavior just in time to see the shock fade from

his face and be immediately replaced with anger. Maybe anger isn't the right word it was more

like outrageous fury and wrath that meant anything and and one was a target emitting enough

scary aura to kill something or one twenty feet away with a glare. That's why when he started

to stand no one said a word they were to busy trying to meld into the wall and yard. America

could see the guilt starting to build in his children's faces as he stared them down almost ready

to talk he thought. All the sudden there's a loud crash glass is flying every where and a large

shape was hurtling at them through the window "What Did You Do To Alaska?!"Russia

bellowed. (Russia through the window LIKE A BOSS)


	5. Need State names

So I need names for 50 states so if you have ideas send them and I'll add them to the list thanks Guys. P.S 23 left

Alabama

Alaska - **Anatoliy**

Arizona

Arkansas- **Noah **( ya catch the pun?)

California -**Douglas** (Doug for short)

Colorado -**Carl**

Connecticut- **conner **LostInADream25

Delaware

Florida- **Florence**

Georgia- **Georgia( can be changed)**

Hawaii – **Lily**

Idaho

Illinois

Indiana- **India(can be changed )**

Iowa

Kansas - **Dorothy**

Kentucky-**Kenneth(ken) ** LostInADream25

Louisiana - **Louis**

Maine - Marie **guardianofdragonlore **(awsome name btw)

Maryland - **Mary**

Massachusetts

Michigan

Minnesota - **Paul ** Sami-chan98

Mississippi

Missouri

Montana

Nebraska

Nevada

New Hampshire

New Jersey

New Mexico- Sofia **Guest**

New York

North Carolina -**Caroline**

North Dakota

Ohio - **Owen**

Oklahoma

Oregon

Pennsylvania - **penny **aver, Awesomepoodle11&amp;LostInADream25

Rhode Island - **Rodie**

South Carolina -

South Dakota

Tennessee -**Denis**

Texas -**Austin **LostInADream25

Utah

Vermont – **Vern**

Virginia- **Virginia**

Washington- **George** (yes yes I did)

West Virginia-**Ginny**

Wisconsin -**Winston**

Wyoming- **Wyatt**


	6. Why are you in my house

**Sorry guys there is no reason it should have taken me this long to publish the new chapter. I'm not gonna make excuses but there were some technical and life / school difficulties that got in the way. Hope y'all don't hate me for taking this long Anyway**** enjoy. **

America was terrified he looked like he had just pissed his pants as Russia burst through

the window Screaming like a lunatic . "Russia?" He exclaimed/ asked. "Answer the

question" Russia growled.(0_0) " uh what question? Sorry I was kind distracted by that

fact that you **Smashed Through My Window** so I didn't quite catch what you said."

said America who had returned to his normal fake happy self, "why are you here now I

though you were coming over tomorrow and why didn't you use the door? You know

you're gonna have to pay for that window right. I don't go over to your house and smash

your windows" "Alfred" Russia interrupted using America's human name to let him know

he was serious. "What" America asked in a tone that gave no hint to his previously

happy persona. "What happened to Alaska?" Russia asked. America was shocked,

"how did you find out?" "That is unimportant answer the was starting to

get annoyed at America's question dodging. "Um could someone explain what's going

on?" said a voice behind Russia . America turned to see Britain, Germany, Italy, Spain

and France standing awkwardly outside the shattered window. "What are you doing

outside my window? scratch that, why are you at my house? Where you spying on me?"

America glared angrily at Canada, who for some reason no one had noticed was standing

right next to Spain and had been there the entire time. "Even you Bro? All you had to do

was ask, but no you spy on me like the rest of these…these… Scoundrels." "Good choice

of words" approved Britain nodding. "Shut up Iggy" America snapped. Virginia, Vern and

the other states that had been in the meeting with America; namely Tennessee,

Arkansas and Wyoming ( Denis , Noah, and Wyatt) took advantage of the chaos and

snuck out of the room. The twelve of the original thirteen that had been at the meeting

via Skype had left as soon as Russia burst in. America glared at the other other

countries. "On the count of five I want an explanation as to what the hell your doing at

my house out side my window and how you" america pointed at Russia " knew

something happened to Alaska and why you didn't just call when you found out"

"America ze only one who might be able to explain all zat in five seconds is Italy on

caffeine" sighed Germany. America just gave a sort of malicious grin one a murder who

is enjoying his victims pain might give and said, "then I suggest you give him some

coffee because you are down to three….tw..".Italy thinking America was going to kill him

blurted everything out as fast as he could "you left the meeting then everyone wanted to

know why then we lost you but we followed you then we ended up here and you were in

a meeting but we snuck across your lawn which I though might have bombs but I didn't

die so we listened but Russia went crazy then you went crazy and I don't want to die so

please don't kill me I surrender!" Italy then broke down crying waving a white flag

furiously above his head. Germany kneeled down to try and comfort Italy. America was

staring at Italy as if he had just told the funniest joke in the world. "That has to be one

of that fastest most clear panicked explanation I have ever heard" he laughed. When he

finally stopped he glanced at them all before smiling,"I guess you didn't hear too much

come on since you're here I might as well let you have some food before you leave but

after you will leave no questions asked deal." He sounded nice but after what had just

occurred they all just nodded. "Kitchen is down the hall to turn left then down that hall to

the big double doors" as they started to walk away America caught Russia's arm and

Russia turned to look at him with a questioning glance which not so surprisingly anymore

wasn't evil . "We need to talk and yes it is about Alaska." Russia just nodded and followed

America into a sitting room across the hall.


End file.
